callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle (Black Ops)
:For the DS map, see Jungle (World at War DS). :For the canceled map, see Jungle (Canceled Map) 's map description}} Jungle is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview This map is set in the Vietnam jungle. It is categorized by David Vonderhaar of Treyarch as a "large" map, and consists partly of ruins and huts. The map caters to all types of gameplay, from ranged combat to close quarters and everything in between. It encourages vertical combat, with many slopes and ladders that allow for quick movement between levels. The village section of the map is generally well-trafficked, and many of the close-quarters fights occur there. However, there are a few exposed perches with long lines of sight to support sniping, and the rocks, huts, and trees provide plenty of cover. Some parts of the map have mines at the level boundary similar to Wasteland from Modern Warfare 2. In the middle of the map the player has a great sniping area as the rock has a good view of an open area, while packages can be dropped here or used as bait, and there is only one access point where a claymore, motion sensor or camera spike can be used for protection. The height of the rock also helps for last resorts when the player is about to be killed by another player or are low on ammo they can jump for a suicide. Tips *In "Jungle" there is a commonly used spot, where the player can see most of the map below him or herself. This spot is located on the top-left corner of "B4" square. *Also, go to the "C4" square, then go closer to the "C5" square (off the map) and the player will see a rice field. That is a minefield. The player can walk on it, and sooner or later, the player will blow up. *Since there are only two main paths to the other side, flanking is not a wise strategy, as players will often go down both ways and snipe or wait for a careless player to run in the open. *Always expect a sniper on the top ridge. The faster he is taken out, the less the player has to worry about him wreaking havoc on the player's team for the moment. Snipers tend to place claymores behind them, a well angled grenade can trip the claymore and the sniper would die an embarrassing death. *Using the Gunship (and quite possibly Chopper Gunner) may get the player stuck in a tree. The player can still shoot but the player is stuck and cannot move. *The village section can easily be used as a choke point for high killstreaks. there is a stack of crates behind the red hut that sits on the ridge, next to a jeep. A player could use the crates for excellent cover from bullets, and lethal or tactical grenades, as only the player's head would be exposed. The player could also place a Claymore directly behind him to protect himself from a flanking enemy climbing the ladder leading up to the red hut, or from an enemy flanking via the ridge that connects the brown hut and wooden bridge on the opposite side of the map. A Claymore could also be placed on the slope on the opposite side of the red hut to protect against a flanking enemy coming up that way. Alternatively, the player could place a Motion Sensor next to the jeep to cover the slope, hut ladder, and partially, the ridge. Taking cover behind the crates is especially useful as enemies coming through the village from the ruins have to make a full turn and look around the huts to be able to see the player and the player is always able to see the enemy before the enemy can have a clear view on the player. The crates, although made of wood, are surprisingly hard to penetrate. The wooden basket sitting on the corner of the center hut is however, easily penetrated and will not provide good protection against an enemy attempting to utilize it. Teamwork is also helpful as a teammate or two can also watch the ridge or slope behind the player. Doing this will turn the red hut into a virtually impenetrable fortress. *If a person was to be surrounded on top of the ridge, one can dolphin dive down into the a puddle without experiencing damage, however, this was patched, most probably due to balancing reasons. ** Above said, it however doesn't work on the Wii version because of the water not being deep enough *There is a sniping spot in the ruins. You can counter-snipe players on the ridge *It is possible to fall off one section of the ridge onto a rock and survive. However, this cannot be done if you were shot or jump on the rock. *On the top ridge, place a claymore near the ladder but hidden so enemies would not destroy it. Also when sniping on the top ridge, expect another sniper in the red hut to take one out and also when someone goes to the player's right from the red hut, keep in mind that the covering is weak and can be shot through. Trivia *It is possible to, in the house by the broken bridge at the 'B' flag , to mantle the railing to the right if one was looking to the bridge from the house and land on a rock. This is a brilliant and mostly unused spot well covered by foliage. *On top of the ridge, there is a an ammo box followed by a box of Cuban cigarettes. However, on the Wii version, there is only the Cuban cigarettes. *Many trees are replaced by Marijuana plants on the Wii version *The map takes elements from both the missions Victor Charlie and Crash Site * The player can go prone on the water of the river in the Wii version * Jungle is also the name of a canceled map on Call of Duty: Black Ops which was canceled during late development. * In the Wii version there is a lot more plants and bushes than other versions of the game. * Jungle is the most altered map in the Wii version. * The flag of the Viet Cong can be seen in one of the huts in the map despite the fact they are not a playable faction in the map, nor Multiplayer. Gallery Junglemap.jpg|A screenshot of Jungle with the Galil Red Dot Sight with Woodland Camouflage. JungleBird.png|Jungle bird's eye view JungleGrid.png|Jungle Minimap JungleCODS.jpg|Jungle call-of-duty-black-ops-jungle-black-ops-1-05.jpg|Gameplay on Jungle File:Jungle CampScan.jpeg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Maps